Ava Tavares
Ava Marina Tavares is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. She possesses the abilities of Absorption, Obstacle Removal and Emotion Mimicry. She was originally a member of John Falcon's group but later joined Fallon Industries. Appearance Ava has long, medium brown hair which waves naturally, and dark brown eyes. Her skin tans easily. She is slim in build, slightly fragile looking, and 5'9 in height. Personality Abilities Ava's first ability is Absorption. She is capable of absorbing energy and life, memories and history, and the abilities of others. She always requires touch to do so. When she absorbs history or memories, the details she absorbs will appear as visions in her mind, and will remain with her as if they were her own. They will not be lost by the original person, and could still be detected by a clairsentient. When she absorbs abilities, the person loses his or her abilities, but Ava doesn't gain them. She can always control when she accesses this ability. When she absorbs energy and life, she can even control the degree to which she weakens her victim, and only kills if she wants to do so. Her second ability is Obstacle Removal. Ava can remove any form of obstacle simply by imagining the obstacle gone. She can destroy physical barriers, walls, locks and doors, and can force people to move if they are currently in her way. She can pass through forcefields and can enable others to do the same if she is touching them at the time. She can also remove non-physical barriers and obstacles. This includes barriers preventing the effects of abilities, almost every negating effect, barriers which prevent memories from being recovered and barriers which prevent thought or the realisation of information. However, she finds removing non-physical obstacles more difficult and energy consuming than removing physical obstacles. Her third ability is Emotion Mimicry. This ability can be used to mimic the emotions of any other nearby person. Ava can therefore use it to copy another's happiness, or to calm herself down if someone nearby is not as angry or afraid as she is. She could use it to prevent her emotions from betraying her if she encountered someone who could sense them within a mission. No contact is needed to copy the emotional state. However, the ability cannot copy any emotion which is not present, and it also cannot alter her emotions if there is no one at hand to mimic. Family & Relationships History Ava had been a member of John Falcon's group for 3 years before they were defeated. During the ambush, she fought Sean Fallon and beat him using her absorption, as she absorbed enough energy from him to make him temporarily collapse, but after that she fled, seeing that her colleagues were losing. She was later approached by Danica Marshall and persuaded to join Fallon Industries like her. Etymology Ava is a Germanic name of uncertain meaning, and also an Afghan name meaning "voice". It can be considered a variant of the name Eva too, meaning "life" in Hebrew. Her middle name, Marina, is Latin and means "from the god Mars" or "from the sea". The first meaning may refer to her work and the violence and fighting associated with it. Her surname, Tavares, is Portugese and means "descendant of the hermit". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.